


In Which Ladybug Sympathises With Fellow Cat-Owners

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just some random..stuff?, Marinette is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens whe-Y'know what? You gotta read it to find out. Crack, I guess.





	In Which Ladybug Sympathises With Fellow Cat-Owners

“CHAT NOIR! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!”

 

“Or what?” called the superhero, smirking.

 

“I’ll-I’ll-”

 

“What? Clear of punishments, Bugaboo?”

 

“I’ll break up with you.” The heroine tapped her foot on the ground with a smirk.

 

“You wouldn’t!” cried Ad-Chat, horrified face staring down at her.

 

“Try me.” She crossed her arms below her breasts, dragging Chat’s attention to them. He gulped, eyes not leaving her chest as he stuttered.

 

“Th-that’s not the p-point!”

 

“Then what is?”

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached for an apple, muttering under his breath.

 

“Ladybug, this tree is my home now. You can come up right now, and then we’ll get married, and this squirrel will bless us, and we can have three kids and a hams-”

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

 

“We,” she emphasised the word by gesturing between them, “are going to go home, have a cup of hot cocoa, and kick Papillon’s ass.”

 

“You think about the asses of people other than me?!”

 

“Ad.ri.en.”

 

“Fine. Then you leave me no choice.” Aiming the apple, he lobbed it at her head with a cry of “Forgive me, Senpai!”

 

Marinette swiftly caught the apple, and smiled.

 

“You know what? Think of this apple as kisses. And that, over there,” she pointed at a bench nearby, “is the next month.” And then, still smiling, she threw the apple, causing it to fall squarely on the edge of the bench.

 

Adrien cried out.

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“I did.”

 

“You wouldn’t last a day without kisses!”

 

“Oh, yeah.” She walked over to the apple, causing Adrien to perk up before she crushed it completely. “Was that a challenge?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The akuma growled.

 

“Ah, Ladybug! So kind of you to finally join us.”

 

“Oh, yes, sorry about that. My ……. _cat_ got stuck in a tree.

 

From behind her, Chat whimpered, lifting his face to show that there were no lipstick marks on his face for the first time in years.

 

The LadyBlog almost crashed.


End file.
